starwarsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Secrets of the Sisar Run
Secrets of the Sisar Run, to publikacja zawierająca kampanię do gry fabularnej Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (WEG) wydawanej przez West End Games (nr 40136). Podręcznik wydano w 1997 roku i jego autorami są Craig Robert Carey, Shane Hensley i Pablo Hidalgo. Zawartość *Introduction **Black sun Adventures *Into The Shadow... **Vigo Sprax and Black Sun **Fronts ***Jatayus Outbound ***To-Sharr Uuta Shipworks ***Subspace Communications ***Xizor Transport Systems **Major Players ***Kisquar ***Shotarr "The Strap" Kass ***Puln ***Triple-Take **Allies and Employees ***Mal Biron ***Kalend Thora ***Tasin ***Nim Abek **Enemies and Rivals ***Ujin Voli & The Antar Band ***The Antar Band **The Empire ***Governor Streeg ***Captain Barse Neomen **Independents Parties ***Lan Demoal ***Using Lan Demoal in Your Game *The Sisar Run **In and Around the Sisar Run ***Salin Corridor ***Novor System ***Nwarcol Point ****Welinarro ***Verde Asteroid Field ***Ka'Dedus System ***Sriluur System ****Gricul Salvage Yards ***Vaath'kror ***Sedri ***Tragud System ***The Ac'fren Spur ***Station 3 ***Terman Station ****Kilon Tarlok ***Sespe System ***The Novolek Beacon ***Solacton System ***Dles System ***Si'klaata Cluster **Surrounding Space ***Iotran System and the Iotran Expanse ***Sulorine Sector ***Divis Arm and the Pirik system ***Reibrin System *Running the Sisar **Adventure Background **Adventure Synopsis **Episode One: A Meeting of Minds ***Meirm City ***Staging Tips: Meirm City ***Getting In ***A Cast of Thousands ***On With Business ***Envelope **Episode Two: The Tests Begin ***Race for the Comsat ***Treachery ***The Big Broadcast ***Nwarcil Awaits ***What to Do at Nwarcol Point ***Staging Tips: Nwarcol Point ***Traveler's Advisory ***Looking Around **Episode Three: Crying Wolf ***Pirate Battle ***Imperials! We're saved! ***Winning the Race ***Helrot's Offer ***The Galley ***The Cargo ***The Offer **Adventure Rewards *A Black Sun Campaign **The Steps **Adventure Ideas **Adventure Outline One: The Hijackers ***Episode One: Word From The Top ***Episode Two: The Yanov ***Episode Three: The Gricul Yards ***Episode Four: Punishment and Crime ***Sandwind Team ***The Cost of Doing Business **Adventure Outline Two: The Treasure of Ancients ***Episode One: Hutt Hospitality ***Episode Two: The Switch ***Episode Three: The Transformation **Adventure Outline Three: Take Me Out At the Ball Game ***Episode One: Pre-game Show ***Episode Two: Pep Talk ***Episode Three: Play Ball *The Barani Conspiracy **Good Help is Hard to Find **The Barani Conspiracy ***The Barani Conspiracy - Part One: Hunting the Hunter ****Episode One: Contract *****The Investigation *****Existing Contacts *****Scouring the City *****Just the Facts *****Facts *****The Deep Spacer *****The Starport Registry *****The speeder Dealer *****The Local Enclaves ****Episode Two: Kutuab the Hutt *****Business Partners *****Ivar the Gunrunner *****Kutuab's Palace *****Finding Yith ****Episode Three: Yith's Camp *****The Camp *****The Situation *****Running The Battle *****Aftermath *****Snooping Around ****Episode Four: Abek's Gambit *****Nim Abek's Plan *****Abek's Station ******Blalock ******Beruga ******Typical Pirate ******Level One: "The Pit" (Engineering) ******Level Two: Starport *******Rooms *******The Thirsty Monoc ******Level Three: Docking Bay ******Level Four: The Arena *******The Creature Pen *******The Airlock ******Level Five: Abek's Dock ******Level Six: The Pirate's Quarters *******Quarters *******Kitchen *******Communal Refresher *******Lounge/Mess *******Blalock's Quarters *******Beruga's Quarters *******Private Lounge ******Level Seven: The Chop Shop ******Level Eight: Abek's Quarters *****Events ******Event One: Puchek *******Puchek's Move ******Event Two: The Trap! ******Event Three: Showtime... *******The Battle ******Event Four: Game Called on Account of the Empire *******Timely Arrival ******Event Five: The Great Escape *****Finale *****Adventure Rewards ***The Barani Conspiracy - Part Two: Sedri Intrigue ****Adventure Background ****Getting Started ****The Assignment ****Adventure Synopsis ****Episode One: The Seas of Sedri *****To Sedri *****Playing Yith *****Sedrians *****Ghost Garrison *****Garrison Interior *****Yith's Treachery *****The Gweld's Mate *****Don't Leave Home Without It ****Episode Two: Going Under *****Suiting Up *****Sedrian Economics *****Fitsay *****Deep Sea Diplomacy *****The High Priests *****Renegade Camp *****The Assault *****The Renegade Caves *****The Survivor *****Healing Time ****Episode Three: Imperial Splashdown *****Sea Chase ****Episode Four: A Narrow Escape *****Escaping The Ion Storm ****Episode Five: The Payoff *****A Safe Respite *****Yith's Last Chance *****Adventure Reward ***The Barani Conspiracy - Part Three: Code-breaker ****Adventure Background ****Adventure Synopsis ****Episode One: A Friend in Need *****Finding Kalend *****Kalend's Home *****Who Goes There? ****Episode Two: Temptation Canyon *****Back to the Wastes *****Ujin Voli's Hideout ******Ujin Voli's Leftovers ******Ground LEvel ******Level Two ******Level Three ******Level Four ******Level Five ****Episode Three: Canyon Rescue *****Kalend's Predicament *****Kalend Speaks ****Episode Four: Asteroid Storm *****A Target-Rich Environment *****The Verde Asteroid Field *****Navigating the Field *****Yen-2 *****The Action *****Ujin Voli's Crew *****Imperial Spacetroopers *****The Other Black Sun Team *****Maneuvering in Zero-Gravity *****The Station ******Docking/Loading Bay ******Ship Wreckage ******Wings A-C ******Wing D ******Conference Room ******Storage ******Main Office ******Foreman's Quarters *****To The Reactor *****Voli's Last Stand *****Resolution *****Alternate Path *****The Truth ****Adventure Rewards ****Crime and Punishment Krótkie teksty fabularne *A Favor Done... *Lunch at Terman Station Przygody RPG *Running the Sisar Kampanie (i przygody) RPG *A Black Sun Campaign **The Hijackers **The Treasure of Ancients **Take Me Out At the Ball Game *The Barani Conspiracy **Hunting the Hunter **Sedri Intrigue **Code-breaker Tabele, schematy, dane techniczne, wytyczne: *Vigo Sprax - dane postaci *Kisquar - dane postaci *Shotarr Kass - dane postaci ("The Strap") *Klinur - dane postaci *Puln - dane postaci *Mal Biron - dane postaci *Eyeshine - dane statku (Modified Corellian Engineering Corporation Barloz-regular Heavy Freighter) *Kalend Thora - dane postaci *Starknife - dane statku (Modified Kuat Drive Yards D9 Runner light freighter) *Tasin - dane postaci *Nim Abek - dane postaci *Ujin Voli - dane postaci *Zirlig - dane postaci *Ar'wa Nonshik - dane postaci *Governor Streeg - dane postaci *Barse Neomen - dane postaci *Lan Demoal - dane postaci *NavFile A29X - mapa obszaru Galaktyki (The Sisar Run) - The Corellian Masternav Inc. *Welinarro - dane postaci *Nwarcol Point - dane stacji *Modified Gauntlet Fighter - dane myśliwca *Terman Station - dane stacji *Kilon Tarlok - dane postaci *Kalna - dane postaci *Nabrun Leids - dane postaci *Elis Helrot - dane postaci *Hinthra - dane statku *Kal'Falnl C'ndros - dane postaci *Shelltooth - dane statku (Modified Corellispace Gymsnor-3 freighter) *Rycar Ryjerd - dane postaci *Tower - dane statku (Modified Corellian YT-1300 transport) *Az-Iban - dane postaci *Rampaging Ranat - dane statku (Modified Corellian YT-2400 freighter) *Wildfire - dane statku (Converted stock light freighter) *Guardian-class Light Cruiser - dane statku *TIE/ln - dane myśliwców *Yanov - dane statku (Imperial Custom Frigate) *Limna Yith - dane postaci *Kutuab - dane postaci *Yith's Camp - mapa *Blalock - dane postaci *Beruga - dane postaci *Abek's Station - schemat *Axes and Swords *Vibrosword *Oskan Blood Eater - dane zwierzęcia *Puchek - dane postaci *Z-95 - dane myśliwca *TIE Interceptor - dane myśliwca *Hornclaw - dane statku (Modified YT-1300 freighter) *Sedri - dane planety *Sedrians - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Gweld - dane zwierzęcia *Mors Odrion - dane postaci *Gyran - dane postaci *Eryx - dane droida (assasin droid) *Ket Maliss - dane postaci *Renegade Cave - mapa *Imperial Aquatic Assault Stormtroopers *Imperial Waveskimmer - dane pojazdu *Assault Gunboat - dane statku (Modified Cygnus Spaceworks Alpha Class Xg-1 star Wing) *Kalend Thora's Apartment *Temptation Canyon - mapa *Bandigo - dane zwierzęcia *Kalend's Rescue - mapa *Imperial Zero-G Stormtroopers *Yen-2 Ruins - mapa *Neil Barani - dane postaci Wewnętrzne materiały fabularne *Employments (PROG 40135 Sourcefile: INVIT218.3) *DS22.44112 HLLJ.FF2 *INDI.441 38:9:22 *INDI.441 38:9:33 *INDI.441 38:9:34 *INDI.441 38:9:35 Credits *design: Craig Robert Carey, Shane Hensley, Pablo Hidalgo *additional design: Trevor J. Wilson *development and editing: Jennifer seiden, Bill Smith, Paul Sudlow, Eric S. Trautmann *cover design and graphics: Richard Hawran, Tom ONeill, Eric S. Trautmann *cover art: Greg Hildebrandt, Tim Hildebrandt *interior illustrations: Marshall Andrews III, Joe Corroney, Joey Robinson *publisher: Daniel Scott Palter *associate publisher & treasurer: Denise Palter *associate publisher: Richard Hawran *editors: Peter Schweighofer, Bill Smith, George Strayton, Paul Sudlow, Eric S. Trautmann *editorial assistant: Jennifer Seiden *graphic artists: Brian Schomburg, Tim Bobko, Tom ONeill *sales manager: Jeff Kent *sales assistant: Carl Klinger *licensing manager: Ron Seiden *warehouse manager: Ed Hill *accounting: Karen Bayly, Wendy Lord, Mary Galant *billing: Sue Hartung DE:Secrets of the Sisar Run EN:Secrets of the Sisar Run ES:Secrets of the Sisar Run NL:Secrets of the Sisar Run Kategoria:Star Wars - The Roleplaying Game (WEG)